Raphael the Chobits
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: Raphael is a custom made Persocom, who was thrown away by his original master for being broken. Leo and the others find him and bring him back to the lair, and reactivate him. Raphael comes to believe that Mikey is his new master, and Mikey thinks it's a great advantage for them, but one question remains: Why was Raphael thrown away in the first place and for what reason anyway?
1. Prolouge

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Chobits Crossover in

The Custom Made Chobits

Chapter 1- Prologue of a Persocom.

Hediki walked along the streets of New York, at approximately 6 pm, with a large package on his shoulders, sneaking along the alley ways looking for a place to put his heavy load down. "I'm sorry, Chi. But, you were just to much to handle." he says as he drops the body into piles of garbage, wrapped around the body was whit cloth that was slightly see through, and only covered the essential parts of his robotic body. Hediki looked down at the body and sighed in regret. "I truly am sorry, Chi." he says to himself and walks off into the night.

Chi would lay there in that pile of trash for a few years, not seen by anyone or anything for that matter. He would lay alone with no one to hold him.


	2. Wakey, wakey!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles or the characters of Chobits. I am only using them for my stories for a few months or so. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Wake up, Raphie!

Mikey is walking along the streets of New York looking for Klunk, his precious little kitty. The orange tabby had runaway from the lair a few hours prior and Mikey had gone out to find him. 'Come on Klunkers, stop hiding from me.' thought Mikey as he rounded a corner into an alleyway. He looked around the alleyway and shuddered in fear.

'Man, I hate the dark.' thinks Mikey. He turns his head from side to side and looks around the alleyway, looking for Klunk in between the cracks of the trashcans and everything in between them. He's so busy that he doesn't notice a foot sticking out of a garbage pile in front of him. He steps closer to the foot and trips over.

He falls to the ground with a yelp and flips around onto his shell. "Who the shell did that?" he asks himself with wide eyes. He looks around the alley, but doesn't see anyone around. He scratches his head and stands up slowly. "What's goin' on?" he asks himself. He looks down at the ground and sees a green foot sticking out of a trash pile.

He gets down on his hands and knees and crawls slowly towards the foot that he sees. He gets closer to the foot and takes away the garbage covering. He shrieks in surprise and looks at the body, wrapped in white cloth, only covering the most vital body parts there. Mikey stares at the body with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

'Wow, there's a turtle here. How did he get here?' he asks himself. He slowly reaches his hand out and touches the foot of the humanoid and waited for a response. After a few minutes, Mikey realized that the turtle wasn't moving, he began to panic and shake the turtle. "Wake up. Com on, dude. This isn't funny. Wake up!" he shouts and slaps his hand over his mouth.

He looks around the alleyway to see if anyone had heard him shout. When no one came after a few minutes he released his mouth and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close." he whispers. He looks back at the unconscious turtle and thinks about the situation he's in. "Well, I could take him back to the lair or I have to leave him here?" he questions himself.

He groans and shakes his head. "My brain hurts." he complains. He bites his lip and looks back and forth the turtle boy and the manhole in the distance. He shakes his head and picks up the turtle boy on his arms, bridal style. "Leo and Splinter are gonna' flip." he says to himself and walks over to the manhole. He opens the manhole with his foot and jumps down into the sewers.

**At the lair with the others...**

Splinter and Leo are meditating in the dojo and Donnie is up in his lab working on a new invention that would come in handy during their battles with Shredder and the Foot clan. Leo opens his eyes and looks around the lair, but doesn't here anything besides Klunk's purring in his lap. Leo looked down at the tabby cat and smiles softly.

'I wonder were Mikey is?' asks Leo to himself. Splinter cracks his eyes open and looks into Leo's wandering eyes. "What troubles you, my son?" asks Splinter. Leo jumps in surprise and looks over at Splinter. "Sensei, you startled me." he says. Splinter nods and looks down at the ground. "You are avoiding my question, Leonardo." says Splinter.

Leo blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "Well, Mikey hasn't come back home yet and I'm a little worried about him." explains Leo. Splinter nods and the lair door opens. "Leo! Donnie! Master Splinter!" shouts Mikey. Splinter looks at Leo with a smile and chuckles. "I believe that he is home now, my son." chuckles Splinter. Leo shakes his head and stands up.

"Guys, seriously! I need some help!" shouts Mikey from the living room and lays the turtle boy down on the couch. Donnie runs from his lab with his medical kit and down to Mikey. He starts to check over his little brother. Mikey slaps his hands away and Donnie frowns at Mikey. "Mikey, what was that for?" he asks. Mikey points down to the couch and Donnie looks over the edge.

Donnie's eyes widen and he looked back up at Mikey. "LEO! MASTER SPLINTER!" screams Donnie on the top of his lungs. Leo and Master Splinter run out of the dojo as fast as they can and over to Don and Mikey. "What? What's the matter?" asks Leo with wild eyes. Donnie points to the couch and shakes his head. "Donatello, use your words." says Splinter.

Don groans and grabs Leo and Splinter's hands, then pulls them over to the couch and points down at the turtle boy laying there. Leo and Splinter freeze in place and look back up at Donnie. "Donnie, who is this?" asks Leo. Donnie points over to Mikey and starts to look over the unconscious turtle boy. "How did you find him, Mikey?" asks Leo.

Mikey chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "I found him while I was out looking for Klunk." he says. Donnie sputters and looks back over at anyone. "My vitals say that he's been dead for 15 years!" he shouts with surprise. They look back over at Donnie with wide eyes and shake their heads. "How is that possible Donnie, he looks brand new!" shouts Leo.

Donnie shakes his head and looks around the room. "I'm not sure, it's just as confusing for me." he says. Mikey walks over to the turtle boy and sits down next to his head. "Poor dude. I think that we would have been best friends." he says softly. Leo, Don, and Splinter look down at Mikey with sad soft smiles. Mikey leans down and kisses both of the turtle's eyes.

The turtle's eyes snap open and he sits up. The eyes turn a dark amber color and a hissing sound comes out of his ear slits. The others yelp in surprise, except Splinter, who steps towards the turtle. A black disk falls out of the back of the the turtles head and lands on the couch. Donnie sees it and walks over to get it. When he reaches over to get it, the turtles head snaps and looks over at him.

"Chi." says the turtle. Don looks at him with surprise and smiles softly. "Hi, my names Donnie. What's your name?" he asks the turtle. The turtle tilts his head to the side and looks at Donnie with a frown. "Master, here." he says and looks over at Mikey. He smiles brightly and launches himself at Mikey. "Master!" he shouts excitedly.

Mikey yelps as he's bear hugged and latched onto to. He tries to push the turtle off, but fails as the turtle tightens it's grip and nuzzles his neck. "Master. My master." says the turtle. Mikey looks from the turtle to the others and shrugs his shoulders. They shrug theirs too and shake their heads. "Um, let go now, please." he says to the turtle.

The turtle instantly let's go and stands in front of Mikey with a smile. "Master." says the turtle again. Donnie walks up to Mikey and looks at the turtle. "I don't think that this turtle is real, Mikey. It's gotta' be an android of some sort." whispers Donnie into Mikey's ear slit. Raph chuckles and pokes Donnie on the arm. "I am a persocom, my master's friend. A persocom is a robot who is programmed to do anything their master tells them to do." says the turtle.

Donnie and the others look at the turtle with wide eyes and then notice the bulges on the side of the turtles head. "What are those?" asks Leo. The turtle turns around and faces Leo. "They are my downloaders, the is how I learn new things. My master downloads them into me." says the turtle. Donnie's eyes widen with excitement and he walks up to the turtle.

"May I study your technology?" he asks the turtle. The turtle turns back to Donnie and shakes his head. "You have to ask my master if I can." explains the turtle. They all look over at Mikey, who looks at them with a shrug. "I don't mind, as long as you don't hurt him." says Mikey. The turtle smiles ans walks over to Mikey, then kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you, master." he says happily. He runs up the stairs and into Don's lab with a giggle. "Woah, that was weird." says Mikey. The turtle pops his head back out of Donnie's lab and smiles down at them. "Come one slow poke, the faster we do this, the faster I can serve my master." he says with a laugh. He goes back into the lab and the others stare up at the lab with questioning eyes.

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' Leo asks himself. Donnie shakes his head and walks up to the lab, wondering how interesting this new turtle would be in their everyday lives.

* * *

Review, Review, Review! Until next time, watch where ya' goin', ya' foo'!


End file.
